


sets are parallel

by cashewdani



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about knowing all the pieces of your life are months, if not weeks, from collapsing around you like the Dayton team's pyramid last year at States, is that you want to never get out of bed while at the same time being able to live life to the fullest in case you never get the opportunity to again.  Usually she settles for getting dressed for school and not crying in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sets are parallel

The thing about knowing all the pieces of your life are months, if not weeks, from collapsing around you like the Dayton team's pyramid last year at States, is that you want to never get out of bed while at the same time being able to live life to the fullest in case you never get the opportunity to again. Usually she settles for getting dressed for school and not crying in the bathroom.

Quinn's been thinking about her checklist for life a lot, and how sex with Puck, teen pregnancy and loserdom were never on it. That she had a lot of normal goals, ones like graduate and go to prom and get a great job. Some others too, that she feels are more hers than the world's. See a ballet in New York City and learn sign language and be asked when she's older if she used to be a model. Those are the ones she doesn't dwell on so much any more, since taking that pregnancy test and feeling like the surface of the earth just stopped being underneath her. Like she's floating, but in a way that's not good. In a way that's still somehow like falling.

So she's been putting aside everything she wants. Puck, because he's no good for her, even though he maybe could be if she gave him the chance. Cheerios, because it's wrong to expect them to be a joke along with her. Getting out of Lima, because maybe that was stupid to believe in to begin with. Every hope and dream and aspiration she ever had is just expected to go on hold, because even if she doesn't keep this baby, she's still going to be its mother.

And that's what's the strangest part about kissing Rachel Berry, of all people, at some stupid Glee party in Kurt's basement. The fact that _have a lesbian experience_ is what she's going to be able to cross off out of everything else.

The baby is flipping like crazy in her stomach, and she both wants and doesn't want Rachel to move her hand down there to feel it.

The countdown reaches twenty and Rachel pulls away, laughing, actually laughing. She says, "I never thought any of the times you called me a dyke on MySpace that this would happen."

"I might have thought about it," Puck chimes in, and Rachel playfully shoves him, calling him Noah and disgusting and still wearing Quinn's lip gloss on her mouth.

The next dare is for Mike to streak the neighborhood, but he refuses because his mother's boss lives down the street, so he's sent out instead to pick up more slushies and Chex party mix.

Quinn didn't know that she could have refused. She feels like it's been so long since she's made a choice and not just reacted to the things that had already been chosen.

"Hey, you okay?" Finn asks, and she guesses she looks weird or confused or sad, or some combination of all three of those.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she answers and he's telling her, "It's not a big deal. When you kiss someone it doesn't have to mean anything," and she feels a twinge that's not unlike morning sickness. Quinn doesn't want to, but she looks at Rachel, and she's sure that they're now displaying the same sort of crushed expression, wondering which, if not both of them, he's referring to.

They play a few more rounds of the game, watch the tail end of _Saturday Night Live_ , and the whole time all she can think is that tonight she kissed Rachel Berry which she never even thought to consider as a possibility. That there's a whole world of other things like that out there, surprises that wind up being mostly okay. 

After she yawns for the fourth time, she can't help it that pregnancy makes her tired, Finn offers to take her home. In her driveway when he kisses her, the baby doesn't move at all.


End file.
